Within Temptation
by The Lady Massacre
Summary: All of my memories keep you near. RidoxYuuki one-sided KanamexYuuki
1. Chapter 1: Somewhere

**Okay, so this is an A.U story. Basically, Rido never comes to take Yuuki and kill Juuri and Haruka, making them orphan. No. He simply looks for Yuuki while they are gone. Not revealing much more than that, but I'm sure you'll figure it out. :) ****The song is Somewhere by Within Temptation. **

**-**

_Within Temptation_

_By Lady Massacre_

_Chapter 1: Somewhere_

_Enjoy :)_

_-_

_-_

_Lost in the darkness, hoping for a sign  
Instead there is only silence,  
Can't you hear my screams?  
Never stop hoping,  
Need to know where you are  
But one thing's for sure,  
You're always in my heart _

_-_

The Kuran household was once filled with joy and laughter. Now, it was empty. Empty of light, hope and love. The pureblood family's shining daughter, the only person who brought true happiness into the dark and dreary world the Kuran's lived in, was gone.

It has been ten years since the young Yuuki Kuran was kidnapped by the one person they were trying to save her from - Rido Kuran. Her fate was still unknown to the Kuran family. Still, they held some hope. Juuri and Haruka looked for her, all over the world. Kaname, although he wished to go with them, stayed at Cross Academy while they traveled abroad, in case Yuuki ever managed to find her way, and come home.

Kaname was not the same. To him, Yuuki was his only reason to live. For years, he had lived alone. But then, when his darling girl was born, he found a light to hold onto, a hope that someone could love a monster such as he. She brought the humane side of him out - the caring Kaname. He felt so bad for leaving Yuuki alone that night, they all did. But Kaname still felt that he was responsible for her kidnapping.

He wanted to look for her, he wanted to find his dear girl. He hoped that she would remember him, and that Rido would be with her, so he could tear him to shreds for taking his precious girl away.

-

_I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying until my dying day  
I just need to know whatever has happened,  
The truth will free my soul_

-

_Little Yuuki, only seven years old, sighed as she flipped through the picture book Kaname had left with her. She felt so alone. Kaname-oniisama, Otou-sama and Okaa-sama were gone, attending a ball held for Sara Shirabuki's birthday. Frowning, Yuuki had asked why Kaname had to go. Her onii-sama had explained that Sara Shirabuki was a pureblood like them, and that it was required for the Kuran's to attend balls and special occasions such as these. They were highly respected in society, so they had to go to things like that._

_Yuuki had understood, but that didn't mean she had to like it. She didn't like it one bit, actually. Not once, in her entire lifetime, had they ever left her alone. The entire reason she was inside these walls was because of that one person... what was his name again? The person that Kaname-oniisama said they had to protect her from. And in order to protect her, they stayed with her, hardly ever leaving her alone in her room, much less the house. _

_Yuuki bit her lip. Kaname-oniisama had said not to leave her room, and at least to try to sleep, but how could she? She was a vampire, like them... How could she sleep at night, when she was nocturnal?_

_He __had also told her to never ever _ever _leave the confinement of her room. It was for her own good. But... she __had __never been outside... and it couldn't hurt to look, right?_

_Slowly but surely, Yuuki made her way towards the __doorknob__. She grabbed it, hesitating for only a moment, before turning it. If Kaname-__oniisama __ever found out about what she was about to do, he would surely get mad. She didn't want to see a mad Kaname, but..._

_Well, for once she wanted to be selfish, and to look at the world above, because Kaname-oniisama was the only reason she stayed in her room. Because he knew she was safe._

_Yuuki walked slowly up the dark staircase, gripping onto the railing on the wall, so she wouldn't fall. Her knees were giving way, her legs felt like jello beneath her, and her gut churned slightly in her stomach. What was this feeling? Was it guilt? Nervousness?_

_Well, she was nervous... and she had never ever disobeyed her parents before, especially not Kaname-oniisama. Yuuki bit her lip. Should she go back? Yuuki shook her head. No. It was now or never. When would she get another opportunity like this?_

_As she stepped out of the dark stairway, her heartbeat pounded inside of her tiny chest. She would finally get to see her home, and not the four walls she was so accustomed to. Yuuki stepped out, and step by step, she thought her heart was going to pound its way out of her tiny little body. _

_She was in a hall. A very long hall. It was carpeted with luxurious burgundy and decorated with various pictures and vases. Yuuki stepped up to a large one. It was a picture of Okaa-sama sitting down, wearing a beautiful cream colored dress, and her outo-sama, in a suit, standing beside her. And then, a boy, who she recognized as her onii-sama, standing beside Okaa-sama on the left, while Otou-sama was on the right._

_She wasn't there. _

_In fact, it looked as if that one lonely room was the only evidence there was that a little girl lived in the Kuran home. Yuuki bit her lip. She knew it was for her safety, but she could not help but think they were ashamed of her._

_Yuuki moved along, staring at pictures of their family as she made her way around the quiet home. Somehow she managed to find the door to the front yard. Yuuki turned the knob and stepped outside, holding her breath as she went. Staring up at the beautiful night sky, Yuuki gasped in awe. It was beautiful - there were so many stars, and the moon was so pretty! The light felt cool against her skin._

_Yuuki smiled widely as she played outside, running from tree to tree, rolling about in the cool night. It felt so good, to play outside in the open air. Yuuki smiled wildly as she danced about, feeling the wind whip her hair and her clothes. She was so happy. Nothing could ruin this moment, absolutely nothing._

_A dark chuckle filled the air, making her stop. Looking around desperately, Yuuki was scared. Who was that, and where was he?_

"_Looking for me, little one?" he whispered behind her. Yuuki turned around quickly, meeting the gaze of a dark man. His eyes, one crimson, one blue, locked with her burgundy ones and his smirk widened._

_The man known as Rido Kuran grabbed Yuuki, and, in the next moment, was gone._

_-_

_Lost in the darkness, try to find your way home  
I want to embrace you and never let you go  
Almost hope you're in heaven so no one can hurt your soul  
Living in agony 'cause I just do not know  
Where you are_

_-_

The light of dusk peaked into the room, passing through the curtains and waking a certain girl, more like woman, from her sleep. She arose, yawning quietly as she rubbed her eyes, tucking her long hair behind her ear. She glanced at the man beside her; her uncle, Rido. He slept peacefully beside her. She did not wish to disturb him. Yuuki gently got off of the bed, her scrunched silk nightgown slipping down, falling to her knees. She closed the curtains so that Rido would not be woken by the light.

Tiptoeing to their shared bathroom, Yuuki gently closed the door behind her. Standing before the mirror, Yuuki glanced over herself. She ran her hand through her curly brown hair, that barely touched the floor, inches off of the looked the same as she always had. She was not the same bright bubbly girl, who she used to be, but that did not mean she was not happy. Her uncle Rido took care of her well, like he had promised when he kidnapped her.

Yuuki sighed. It had been so long since she dreamed of that night, when she first met her uncle. At first, she was miserable. She wanted to go home, to see Kaname-oniisama again, and Okaa-sama and Otou-sama. She loved them. They were her family. And she was so sorry for disobeying them. But Rido never let her out of his sight. He took care of her, and he did his best to make her happy.

She wouldn't lie and say she that did not miss her family, especially Kaname. But after she had heard about their deaths, returning to them was impossible. Besides, she was happy here. She really was. And, if she was being totally honest with herself, she would admit it. She loved her uncle, and in a way no niece should. But that was okay, because, well, she thought he loved her too.

When she was being totally honest with herself, she would admit that Rido only loved her because she was like her mother. Nothing else.

-

_I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying until my dying day  
I just need to know whatever has happened,  
The truth will free my soul_

_-_

Fully dressed, Yuuki left the bathroom a few minutes later to see that her uncle was awake. He sat on the edge of their bed, just now fully waking up. She smiled at him, walking forward. Rido ran his fingers through his hair, before he met Yuuki's smiling gaze. It was a smile that could truly melt anyone's heart. He knew why Kaname was still looking for her; she was such a kind and beautiful girl. Rido stood up, and gathered Yuuki in his arms, leaning down to nibble at her ear. Yuuki giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Rido, we just woke up..." she said, protesting. Rido growled a throaty growl as he began to kiss her exposed neck. She was wearing his favorite dress, a crimson spaghetti strap, which was figure fitting until it flowed past her knees, trailing behind her. He loved this dress, which was why she wore it. She never wore it for too long though, as Rido always managed to get it off her sooner or later (later only because of her protests, not that she did not enjoy their little... activities. It was just that sometimes, they were expected somewhere.)

Yuuki pulled away from him, much to his disappointment. Yuuki smirked lightly before she kissed him gently on the lips. "Later, Oji-sama. We still have to attend the movie ?"

Oh yes, Rido remembered.

Ten years ago, when he had first captured Yuuki, she had been miserable. They had moved to the Americas, in Hollywood, which was so far away from her home. He had done his best, and as patiently as he possibly could be, to make her happy. After school they played games, watched movies and sometimes he read her books.

That was when Yuuki had decided she wanted to become an actor. He, having needed to take some kind of career anyway, became an actor himself, and appeared in many movies as Daichi Harado. Years later, her trained her, until she just recently became an actress herself. She was known as Aimi Hikari, Daichi's fiancé. Although it was Yuuki's first movie, it would be the first of many with them working together. They planned on it.

Rido nodded. Watching the movie was important to Yuuki, because she had done a lot of work trying to play the brave heroine. And he, well, he found it sort of funny that he was playing the villain, although he was a little disappointed he was not the lead male. He purely enjoyed playing the villain though, and he found purely ironic.

_-_

_Wherever you are, I won't stop searching  
Whatever it takes, need to know _

_-_

Yuuki walked beside Rido on the red carpet, smiling as she remained attached to his arm. Rido smiled on occasion, but only when Yuuki planted a kiss on his cheek, or lips. They both could hear the anchormen and women comment on how much they 'loved' each other and how it clearly showed. It was in these moments that she would truly smile. She did love Rido.

But he wasn't himself. Well, at least she didn't think he was. She had heard Rido was... well, she had heard he was an evil man. That it was his nature. But... Yuuki knew that he was grieving over the loss of her mother. Rido loved her mother more than anyone. And for some reason, for Yuuki, this hurt her. She did not voice it though. She didn't think she ever would. But, it seemed as if someone could love another so much.. how could they be evil? She was so confused.

Rido pecked her on the forehead for one last picture before they entered the theater. Rido led Yuuki to their reserved seats. Soon, celebrities, critics, paparazzi and many others filled the theater. The theater darkened, and soon, Yuuki's voice filled the theater as the film began playing.

After the movie was over, Yuuki and Rido left together for their interviews. Rido usually found this quite annoying, but he put up with it for Yuuki's sake. A woman with bright blonde hair, Joan Rivers he believed, came up to them and started asking them questions. Yuuki's arm still remained firmly attached to Rido, which the woman did not fail to notice.

"My my my, you two are very attached, aren't you?" Joan Rivers asked Yuuki. Yuuki blushed and nodded.

"Yes, very much." she said, smiling.

"Any plans for the wedding?" Yuuki shook her head.

"None yet, I don't want to rush things." Rido answered for her. Yuuki smiled in thanks.

"Did you two enjoy the movie?" Yuuki nodded.

"It was fun to see how all of our hard work was paid off."

"And your first movie too. Are you two planning on working together in the future?" Yuuki nodded, but Rido was the one to answer.

"As much as possible."

"You two worked really well together on the set. I think we were all hoping the heroine would end up with the villain, I know I was!" Joan said, making Yuuki giggle.

"We have to be off." Rido said suddenly. He was glancing warily at someone. Yuuki could not see who it was, because of the crowd. She could feel some one staring at her. Well, a lot of people were. But, it wasn't... It was different. Not exactly _creepy_, but as if...

"Oh alright, thank you so much for your time!" Joan said. "Lovely couple, really..."

_-_

_I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying until my dying day  
I just need to know whatever has happened,  
The truth will free my soul _

_-_

_A/n: _If you think about it, the characters aren't all that OOC. Well... I didn't think they were. I mean, yes, Rido isn't quite like he's pictured to be. But, if you think about it, Kaname was a cold blooded bastard (I DONT HATE HIM DONT YOU EVEN THINK IT) when he was an ancestor, right? I mean, he acts differently around Yuuki than he does with others. He treats Yuuki with care, and treats every one else (mainly Hanabusa and Zero, lol) as pieces of a chess game.

So... what's the difference with Rido? Rido grew up with Yuuki (Kind of like how Kaname almost did, but Kaname wasn't around a whole bunch due to certain circumstances.) So he was... I don't know, softer around her? Not to mention she looks like Juuri, and he practically treats her like he would with Juuri.

And as for Yuuki, she didn't grow up with the Chairman or Zero or even her parents and Kaname. She grew up with Rido. And Rido was terribly depressed and kind of crazy, so she is calm. Not to mention she grew up as a vampire... so yeah.

Okay, maybe they are... OH! Thank Vampire Maddy for beta-ing, because she did when I didn't even ask o.o

Thank you :3


	2. Chapter 2: Forsaken

Warning: Lime :3

_Within Temptation_

_By Lady Massacre_

_Chapter 2: Forsaken_

_Enjoy :)_

_-_

_Now the day has come  
We are forsaken this time _

_-_

_Yuuki ran along with Rido. _Staring up at him in confusion, Yuuki ran beside her uncle. He said nothing to her, offering no sort of explanation. Paparazzi flashed their cameras, following them as they ran to their limo. As soon as they climbed in, Rido shut the door behind them. Yuuki stared at him in concern. He was leaning forward, his hands covering his face from her view.

"Rido?" she whispered. "Are you alright?" He didn't answer her. Yuuki bit her lip.

"Rido-kun... are you... are you.. thirsty?" she asked. Her question surprised. Throughout the ten years that they stayed together, Yuuki had point-bank refused to give him blood. She knew what he thirsted for, more than anything else. Her blood. It had been for that reason alone he had taken her so many years ago. But, he did not kill her, or drink her blood. He said he wanted her to give it to him willingly.

It was the only way he would be truly satisfied.

Rido stared at her with his different colored eyes. Confusion, anger, and anticipation clearly showed his feelings on the matter. Yuuki scooted closer to her uncle, hesitating. He merely watched her, not bothering to stop her. Yuuki leaned closer to him, reaching over to press a button to raise the screen between the drivers seat and them. They were isolated now.

Returning her attention to him, Yuuki stared into her uncle's eyes. Biting her lip, she moved closer to him, slowly sitting on his lap. She has never done this before. Usually, it was him who would advance on her. She wouldn't refuse him, of course. She... she loved her uncle. She simply couldn't deny him that.

Her blood was a different story, however.

Yuuki took Rido's face in her hands, leaned in and pressed her lips against his. It was slow, but passionate. Rido leaned back, breaking the his. His breathing was slightly heavy from the kiss. Slowly, but surely, he kissed her jaw line, tracing sweet kisses down her neck. He hesitated.

"Are you sure?" He asked. Yuuki could feel the words on her skin. She nodded, swallowing a hard lump in her throat. "Go... go ahead."

She was afraid. Who wouldn't be? No one has ever drank her blood before. She has drank Rido's blood, she knew of the secrets it told. When you drink some one's blood, it is considered an intimate moment, especially between two vampires. She was scared of what her own blood would reveal to her uncle.

She was also scared if he drink it all. She knew not of his true feelings for her, even though he said he did love her. She had a feeling it was a lie, but she was not sure. His blood had revealed nothing of that. Yuuki moaned as his fangs sinked into her skin. Rido released a throaty growl of pleasure as he tasted her blood.

Her blood poured like strawberry wine, so delicious and delectable. Yuuki sighed. Relaxing in his arms.

Rido could feel a strong wave of love in her blood, love for him. It also held sorrow, how she missed her parents, her brother. Yuuki slowly weakened as he drank more of her blood, growing tired. Rido, reluctantly, stopped. He licked up the remaining blood on her neck, and healed her wounds with a kiss.

Yuuki looked down at him, smiling slightly. She kissed his lips gently, licking her blood off of his own chin. Rido did not speak to her, but something.. Something was different about his eyes. She could not tell what. Yuuki leaned against his chest, and slowly fell asleep. Rido caressed his niece, kissing her forehead.

What a delicate child.

-

_We lived our lives in our paradise,  
As gods we shaped the world around  
No borderlines we'd stay behind,  
Though balance is something fragile _

-

Yuuki woke in their bed. Rido sat across from her, watching her carefully as she sat up. She met his gaze, but never said anything. His hand held his chin up, as if he was thinking about something. He sat there, unmoving, even as she finally left the room to change. Something was different today. Something about his air, his aura. Something.. Did it have to do with her... allowing him to drink her blood?

Maybe... Maybe she shouldn't have done that. But, she had wanted him to drink her blood. Admittedly, she had wanted it for a long time. Yuuki combed her hair with her fingers in front of the mirror in their bathroom. She sighed. Slowly, she left the bathroom, wearing something much more simpler this time. A purple blouse, and skirt.

"Oji-sama... I'm sorry, I thought you were thirsty, so..." Yuuki faltered, meeting his gaze as she sat on their bed. Rido smirked slightly. It wasn't malicious, quite kind actually.

"Do not apologize. You have no reason to." he told her. Rido stood up, and walked toward her. He loomed over her, his brown curly locks tickling her skin. Yuuki bit her lip. Not for the first time in her life, she felt intimidated by him. But it has been a long time.

"Do you realize what you do to me?" he asked, whispering, his warm breath tickled her nose. She looked up into his multi colored eyes. Yuuki's breath hitched, and she tried to swallow that hard lump in her throat that never seemed to go away.

Rido quickly captured her lips with his, kissing her roughly. She let out a small moan, opening her mouth. Rido used this chance to slip his tongue into her mouth, and soon, they began to battle for dominance. Rido leaned forward, their lips still locked, Yuuki now flat on her back. She let out another moan, wrapping her legs around him.

"O-Oji-sama.." she breathed. Rido, in response bit down on her lip with his fangs, causing her to bleed. Yuuki smirked slightly, then, with her own fangs, bit Rido on his lips, a little rougher than usual. Rido growled, pleased with her response. Their blood mingled as they licked it all up in a furry of passionate kisses. Yuuki moaned again. Rido, after many minutes of making out with his niece, broke away from her. Yuuki panted, staring at him.

"Do you love me?" he asked. Yuuki raised an eyebrow. He knew she did. He had drank her blood, which sang for him, and told him of her true feelings. Yuuki nodded.

"Juuri... my sweet, sweet Juuri..." Yuuki growled at him. Using her legs, and flipped her uncle over. Now, being on top, Yuuki smirked at him as he stared at her with slight surprise. She leaned in, her breath tickling his ear.

"I am not my mother, Oji-sama." Yuuki whispered. It frustrated her how much her uncle loved her mother. But she also found it a little sad. She wanted her uncle Rido to think of Yuuki as Yuuki. Not of Yuuki as Juuri. She was not her mother, no matter how much she looked like her.

-

_Now the day has come,  
We are forsaken,  
There's no time anymore  
Life will pass us by,  
We are forsaken,  
We're the last of our kind _

_-_

Yuuki kissed her uncle more as she began to unbutton his shirt. Rido, realizing her intentions, began to pull off her shirt with equal fervor. It was then they both heard something. Yuuki's ears picked up faint calling of her name. Whoever it was was in her home, and they were searching for her. But who could it be?

As Yuuki stopped and got off of him, smoothing her skirt, she glanced at him, and then toward their door. Rido sat up, running his hand through his hair.

"Rido?" she asked, whispering. She recognized those voices. She recognized them. Yuuki opened the door with Rido behind her. As she raced down the stairs, Rido leisurely followed. They both knew who was in the main hall. They didn't need to be told. Yuuki opened the door to the main hall, and gasped.

There they were. Her family. Her _family. _Juuri smiled as she viewed her already grown up daughter, who was an exact image of herself. Haruka smiled. He couldn't believe how grown up she was, and how long she had been gone.

Kaname was not un-affected. He broke out smiling. He had not smiled in ten years, ever since they had found her missing. He did not care how he looked. He smiled, wildly. You would too, if you had found the one person who was more important to you than life itself, after being gone for so many years.

Yuuki smiled too. She ran toward them, her arms outstretched. She hugged each and every one o them, but not for long. Kaname was reluctant to let her go, but he could see something different about her. She was not the Yuuki he had known.

It was to be expected, of course, after being away from her for ten long and dreary years. Rido watched the touching moment from the stairs, a smirk on his lips.

_-_

_The sacrifice was much too high,  
Our greed just made us all go blind  
We tried to hide what we feared inside  
Today is the end of tomorrow _

_-_

"How did you know I was here?" Yuuki asked her mother, holding her hands.

Juuri smiled. "Your father and I watched your movie. And we saw you there, and followed you here."

Yuuki raised an eyebrow. "Really?" she asked. Juuri nodded.

"We would have approached you sooner, but we had promised Kaname that we would tell him immediately if we found you. We did, and he came on our jet."

Yuuki smiled. "I.. I thought you guys were..." As soon as the thought crossed her mind, she turned to her uncle, who they had not noticed.

"Rido! You lied to me! You told me they were dead!" she said. She was upset, any one would be, but she wasn't truly angry. She couldn't, because she understood why he did it. So she would forget about them.

Rido walked down the stairs, hair over his eyes like always, his arms folded across his chest. Yuuki noticed that his shirt was still unbuttoned, and his lips were still bloody. It was only then she realized that her own lips were bloody from both her and Rido's blood, and her hair was a little disheveled from their previous activities. Yuuki blushed, then wiped her lips. Kaname noticed that her lips were pierced from his uncles fangs. He glared at the man he had to call his uncle.

"How dare you defile her." he said coolly. Anger radiated from him like the sun warming the earth on a hot summer's day.

Rido shrugged. "It was her idea." Yuuki, who had before only been the shade of a pink tulip, was now as red as a tomato.

"Oji-sama!" she said. Yuuki stared at her family, taking them all in, as Rido snaked his arms around her, and kissed her on her head. Yuuki was embarrassed about their display of affection in front of her family. A crowd of strangers was one thing, but... in front of her family? Who she has not seen in ten years? It was an entirely different story altogether.

"To what do I owe the visit?" Rido asked.

Kaname glared at him. He was incredibly hurt, and jealous. His Yuuki, his beloved sister, his dear girl, was in the arms of the very man whom he hated. It was just.. wrong. But Yuuki.. Yuuki did not seemed bothered by this little detail. In fact, she seemed quite used to it. She also seemed a bit... worried. She grasped one of Rido's hands, and squeezed it tightly.

"We are here to take our daughter back." Juuri told him angrily. Rido chuckled maliciously.

"It does not look like she wants to go, now does it?" Yuuki bit her lip. How long has she wanted to see her family again, even for one day? To just spend on day with them, it would be great. Her was her chance to go with them, but it wouldn't be for a day. It would be for forever. They had no intentions of letting her go. Especially Kaname. She knew that. She looked down, at her small petite hand, holding onto Rido's large and calloused one. She has held his hand since she was a little girl...

-

_As the sea started rising,  
The land that we conquered just washed away  
Although we all have tried to turn back the tide,  
It was all in vain _

-

"Yuuki?" Kaname asked.

She looked up at him and smiled. Who knew her the best? Who held her close? Who loved her more than any one else?

Kaname.

But who did she want to be with? The person who had did his best to make her happy no matter what, even when she was completely miserable, and was crying for her brother, for her family? He had watched her grow up,taught her how to be an actress, and he was the man she fell in love with.

Rido.

"I'm so sorry.. I'm sorry I disobeyed you, and left the house... I'm sorry I was outside. I'm sorry. But I don't regret it and... " she bit her lip as she closed her eyes. When she opened them, tears poured.

"I'm not leaving."

-

_Now the day has come,  
We are forsaken,  
There's no time anymore  
Life will pass us by, we are forsaken,  
Only ruins stay behind _

-

Rido growled in approval as she said this. He looked up at Kaname, smirking. Kaname was angry. More than angry. He did his best to control it, but it was hard. The woman he loved wanted to stay with the man he hated. He was angry. But, he was furious at himself for leaving with his parents. If he had never done that, she would be in his arms, not his uncles's.

"I'm sorry Kaname.. I know.. I know you promised that we would be like mother and father.. but.. you don;t even know me. I'm not the same, Kaname-niisama. I'm just.. not. And I can't help that."

Yuuki took in a deep breath. "The truth of the matter is, you don't know me anymore. And Rido isn't like you said he was.. He can be... but he doesn't treat me badly. I love him, mother. I do... I really do." Yuuki laughed sadly. "Unfortunately, he keeps on thinking I'm you."

Juuri watched her daughter as she spoke. She spoke like a woman in love. Juuri trembled. She loved her daughter. And she was so angry at her older brother that he would take yet another child away from them. She did not want to cause her darling and beautiful daughter sadness, but she could not forgive him for what he has done.

Haruka stared at his older brother. How dare he take another child from them. Did he not realize how this is breaking Juuri's heart? If he loved her as much as he said he did, he would stop, and let them be. He would have never taken Kaname, and he would never have taken Yuuki. In fact, if it wasn't for his older brother, they would have never had to raise Yuuki in hiding.

"Yuuki, he is the very reason we had to raise you in hiding! He took your brother like he did you. He is dangerous!" her father protested.

Yuuki laughed slightly. "I know, Otou-sama.. but, so are you and mother, and Kaname-nii even. And so am I, since we're all vampires. It doesn't matter to me any more. I love him, nothing you can do will change that."

-

_Now the day has come  
We are forsaken this time _

-

It happened so fast Yuuki never knew it began. Kaname had become angry, something she found un-characteristic of him, even though she has not seen him in so long, he attacked Rido. Rido let go of her and pushed her aside as he quickly bit his finger and whipped Kaname using his blood.

Yuuki let out a scream in horror. Kaname kept on pounding Rido with an unseen force, beating him down. Rido didn't make it easy for him, but... he wasn't winning.

"Kaname!! Kaname please stop it!" Tears of complete sadness escaped Yuuki's eyes as her pleas were ignored.

"Kaa-san! Tou-san! Please stop him, I beg of you!" But even they ignored her as they watched their older brother be destroyed by their son. Yuuki whimpered as she fell to the floor. Every blow to Rido was like a blow to her heart. She knew the outcome of this battle, she knew what would happen.

She watched as their home, the home that they had made together, as if they were husband and wife, get destroyed. She watched as Rido fought valiantly, but it was all for naught.

Yuuki stood up and ran, tears running down her cheeks. Everything was in slow motion for every one. Kaname, with a wave of his hand, hit Rido with a fatal blow. Or he would have, if Yuuki had not run between them. Kaname's eyes widened as he realized what he had done. Rido, shocked, only stared.

She stood before them, her eyes closed, as she clutched her stomach. She was alright. Wounded badly, but alright. Lifting her head, she smiled at Kaname.

"Please stop this, Onii-sama. Please, I beg of you.. stop it."

But he didn't. He raised his hand for the final blow, and that was when Rido shoved her aside, and for one final time, he sent her a wicked smile. His eyes showed sadness, but a strange sense of peace washed over her as she looked into his yes.

With the final strike, Rido Kuran fell. He was barely recognizable. Yuuki crawled over to her defeated lover, wanting to hold and cradle him in her arms, but Juuri and Haruka had pulled her away with Kaname, who barely had a scratch.

She glanced back only once, leaving her almost destroyed home, and she never saw the crystals fall.

_-_

_Now the day has come,  
We are forsaken,  
There's no time anymore_

Now the day has come  
The day has come  
The day has come. 

_-_

_A/n: _Are you guys made at me? Probably, probably not. If you are a true VK fan (not insulting you, dear reader) you will know if something is wrong. Or, you could think that Yuuki simply missed something. You'll just have to figure it out, wont you? Internet cookie for the one who guesses correctly!

Oh, and it'll have little bits of KanaYu, not too much though, methinks.


	3. Chapter 3: Memories

_Within Temptation_

_By Lady Massacre_

_Chapter 3: Memories_

_Enjoy:)_

_A/n: _This story is like.. fast paced, in case you haven't noticed. I cannot write lengthy stories, because I get distracted, I forget I mentioned something and then I totally contradict it, and writing one single story loses my attention after a while. Oh well. And oh, this might be more than three chapters.... maybe... four.. or five... six... at the most.

-

_In this world you tried,  
Not leaving me alone behind.  
There's no other way,  
I pray to the gods let him stay.  
The memories ease the pain inside,  
And now I know why._

_-_

_Yuuki sat alone. _All of her life, Yuuki has never been alone. Not once. Her parents were there for her, and so was Kaname, the brief time she was with them. And then, it was Rido who was with her. She has never been alone before. Yuuki let out a small sob. They were in their own limo, going back home. Why? Why did they have to do that to her? Yuuki watched the passing objects with little interest. She was unaware of where they were, she just knew that they were somewhere in Japan.

The trip to Japan had been long and boring, full of tears and memories, recalling her past with Rido. She just couldn't understand why they didn't leave her alone! Inhaling, Yuuki finally noticed they had come to a stop. Yuuki knew that this was not her home. She remembered what it had looked liked on the outside. Where were they?

Yuuki raised an eyebrow, questioning her mother silently.

"Well, your Father and I decided to enroll you into Cross Academy, just for the time being. I'm sorry Yuuki. I know you must be terribly upset, with all that's happening, but please, it's only for the time being. At least until the end of the school year." Yuuki nodded once.

Despite everything, Yuuki had decided not to hate her parents. They had a valid reason to want their brother dead, but Yuuki... she could not find a justifiable reason in Kaname's heart. She didn't think she could ever forgive him. She understood that he loved her, and wanted her back, but... he was being selfish. It was as simple as that.

Yuuki got out of the limo, and noticed how the gates, stating 'Cross Academy' proudly, loomed over them. Biting her lip, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Juuri smiled, taking her daughter's hand, and led her into the Academy. The scene was beautiful. The white dorms and buildings seemed to be endless, but were as pure as Yuuki once was, as bright as the snow. It was filled with Gardens and every kind of flower imaginable. Very pretty.

"Yuuki, this is Chairman Cross. He is a good friend of ours. With our help, he created a pacifest school for vampires and humans."Haruka introduced a man who was waving at her gleefully. He had been gardening. Yuuki was a bit surprised. He was, to say the least, strange.

"Ah Yuuki-chan! I finally get to meet you! Juuri-chan and Haruka-kun, even Kaname-kun, spoke so fondly of you! You must be happy to be back with them!" Yuuki nodded slightly.

"Pleasure to meet you, Chairman." she murmured. Her throat hurt, it was burning, she was very thirsty.

"I'm sure your brother could tell you this, but I just want to make sure you know. Because this is a pacifist school, you are not allowed to drink blood. You may have these blood tablets. Just drop one in water, let it dissolve, and you get the same nutrition as blood! I can't make it taste any better, though." He said, handing her a small box. Then, with an added thought he said, "Of course, if you want to drink Kaname-kun's blood that's fine-"

"No!" Yuuki said, taking the box. "I'll, I'll take the tablets." The chairman led the Kuran family to his office as they spoke. Kaname was close to Yuuki, but not so much that it was uncomfortable. Yuuki stood beside her mother, though. Juuri squeezed her daughter's hand, and sent her a comforting smile.

"Suit yourself, Yuuki-chan. Here is your Night Class uniform. Kaname-kun will show you to your room, we had one especially made for you in the moon dorms. Now, curfew is at eight, and you cannot leave the dorms after you return from class. Alright?" Chairman asked. Yuuki nodded as she took her uniform.

"Thank you." she whispered. Yuuki gave a quick kiss to her mother and father before they left, and then followed Kaname silently to the dorms. Neither of them spoke. Kaname felt so relieved and happy to be in her presence again, but Yuuki was not happy to see him, and she had no desire to be with him. Ever.

Yuuki found it very strange for vampires ad humans to live within the same vicinity. Rido had explained to her that humans were meant to be food for the vampires, nothing more and nothing less. Still, she has never drank any human blood. And honestly, she didn't want to. Rido's blood was all that she needed.

As they entered the moon dorms, Yuuki spotted bright blue eyes immediately. The man had the same features of Rido, only his hair was lighter. She stared at him, for a while. He may have similar features, but they were not the same. They did not stare at her with the same intensity as Rido's did.

"Every one, allow me to introduce to you, my sister, Yuuki Kuran."

The reaction they received was not surprising. Each and every student hid their surprise well, except for one person. And he, Yuuki soon learned, was known as Aido Hanabusa.

Aido Hanabusa, with hair that looked like it was made of blonde fudge, and eyes that sparkled like a beautiful lake, hopped up to her and demanded that she reveal who she really was. Because, apparently, he had watched the movie she was in, with his cousin Akatsuki Kain and Ruka Souen. He was convinced that she was Aimi Hikari, not Yuuki Kuran, Kaname's little sister, even though the similarities were there.

"Would your precious Kaname lie to you?" Yuuki whispered. Yuuki could tell right off the bat that this was one of Kaname's loyal servants. They way he looked at Kaname, his eyes sparkling, had said enough. Another loyal person would be the blonde girl, Ruka.

"Kaname-samma would never lie to us!" Aido said, appalled at the thought. Yuuki smiled slightly.

"I'm sure he has." Yuuki glanced over at the boy who looked like Rido once more. A girl with orange hair sat beside him. They were both looking at her. Hell, everyone was. Kaname introduced them all, and soon, she learned every one's name. She did not know if it would be committed to memory, but she did not care. Senri was the boy's name.

Kaname then led her to her own room, which, unfortunately, was right beside Kaname's. She was a little upset about this, but said nothing. She was trying her best not to cry. She had cried to much in front of others. She wanted to mourn alone. Yuuki said good bye to her brother before Kaname could even try to kiss her- she knew it was on his mind, the way he was looking at her was a dead give away.

She felt bad. Yuuki was, and most likely would always be, upset that Kaname had killed Rido. Yet, she did understand, even a little, why he did it. Still, it didn't mean she was going to forgive him, and that she wouldn't be angry with him. He had killed the person she loved the most. A tear escaped Yuuki's eyes. Sitting down on her bed, Yuuki broke down and cried.

_-_

_All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments,  
Imagine you being here.  
All of my memories keep you near,  
In silent whispers, silent tears_

_-_

_Rido caressed Yuuki's cheek. She was still crying. She missed her family. "Do not cry..." he whispered. "Do not cry, Juuri. I will protect you." Yuuki paid him no attention. She cried and cried in the small room he had given her. It wasn't unpleasant, full of toys and such. Apparently he had his servants prepare one for her. It did not matter though. She wanted her family. She wanted Kaname._

_"Do not cry, my dear. They are gone..."_

_Yuuki stared at him in surprise, looking at him the first time that night. _

_"G-gone?" she whispered._

_Rdo's pursed his lips."They died. While they were gone." he said. Yuuki's lip trembled. She let out a soft sob, attaching herself to Rido. Sighing, he held her close as she cried. It was the only way for her to forget them._

_-_

_Thunder roared outside. Yuuki, trembling, clutched the purple bear Rido had given her for her eighth birthday. She was supposed to be a big-girl. She could handle herself. She didn't need Rido.. right? Okay, so maybe when it was thundering outside... She was scared of thunderstorms! She hated the lightning. Yuuki let out a loud yelp as the lightning flashed, illuminating her room for a split second, thunder echoing it's rage. Yuuki immediately ran out of the room, little feet pounding on the floor, as she clutched her purple bear, and into her uncle's room._

_"Oji-sama!" she whispered. Would he be awake? She was scared..._

_"Yuuki?" he asked, turning toward in his bed. He was shirtless, but little Yuuki paid no attention to it. She was far too pure. _

_"Oji-sama, can I... can I sleep with you tonight?" Confusion showed in his eyes. "I.. I'm scared of the thunder.." Nodding once, Rido lifted up the bed sheet as Yuuki climbed in. She snuggled closer to her uncle as he wrapped an arm around her. They both slept peacefully that night._

_-_

"Yuuki-sama? Are you alright?" Yuuki jolted by the sound of knocking on her door, Aido's voice ringing in her ears. She yawned slightly, before sitting up in her bed, smoothing out her dress.

"A-Aido-san?" Yuuki asks, yawning.

"Ah, Yuuki-sama! It is time for class! Kaname-sama wanted me to ask you if you are ready." he said, waiting patiently at her door. He has been standing there for at least three minutes, attempting to wake her up. She had been crying, although softly, every one in the Moon dorms could hear it, because of vampire's strong sense of hearing. Even so, they did not dare to disturb her, on Kaname's orders.

"Yuuki-sama?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Aido-san.. I.. I'll be out in a minute." Yuuki quickly changed into the school uniform and combed out her hair with her fingers. Sighing, Yuuki rubbed her tears away, calming herself. She would not show weakness around Kaname, nor any single one of these vampires she was forced to stay with. She would be strong, and would not back down.

Opening her door, Yuuki smiled softly at Aido. He led her down the stairs, and into the main hall, where they were all ready and waiting.

"My apologies for keeping you waiting." she stated softly.

"You are forgiven, Yuuki-sama." the vampires echoed. She smiled. Standing beside Kaname, who was watching her carefully, they walked out of the moon dorms to the gate. Yuuki could hear screaming from the other side, and wondered what was happening. She knew fairly well that woman absolutely adored vampires because of their supernatural beauty, Rido had many fans, but it was a bit strange hearing it here. The Night Class had quite the fan club.

As the gates opened, the screams grew louder, much to Yuuki's annoyance. Hormonal teenage humans called for their favorite vampire- and it seemed that each had at least ten fans. But then, it all stopped. They were staring at her, curious as to who she was. Yuuki glanced over them all, and some boys blushed as they met her gaze. Yuuki then finally came face to face with the Guardian of the Academy, Kiryuu Zero, whom Kaname seemed to detest. Apparently, Zero felt the same way. But his hate was toward all vampires. Yuuki was curious to know why.

Their gaze lingered if only for but a few minutes. Yuuki followed Kaname to class, thinking about Zero, and her deceased lover.

-

_Made me promise I'd try,  
To find my way back in this life.  
Hope there is a way,  
To give me a sign you're okay.  
Reminds me again it's worth it all,  
So I can go home._

_-_

Yuuki, running her hands through her hair, listened boredly as the professor talked of Vampire Hierarchy. She was not really interested. She knew that Pure-blood's were A, Nobles were B, and C were vampires who were once humans. And then there was level E vampires. Humans bitten by a vampire, but had never drank any of their master's blood. The result? The vampire slowly descends into madness, killing for blood, for as long as they should live.

But, thanks to the Hunter's Association, they never lived for too long.

She had heard Rido make a call, to who, she did not know, but to take down a man, who, supposedly, was a Level E. He was the personal servant of Rido's fiance, Shizuka Hiou. Yuuki, personally, was a bit jealous when she heard of his fiance, but because there was nothing she could really do, said nothing of it. Yuuki knew Rido did not love her, any way.

Sighing, Yuuki boredly stared out the window, not even bothering to hide her un-interest. She sat alone, isolated from the group, and was happy about it. She did not want to be here anyway. Not with her brother.

"Yuuki-sama, please, pay attention. You have no idea of the hiararchy because of your imprisonment."

Yuuki turned sharply toward the teacher. She glared at him with such a ferocity, it scared everyone in the room, not including Kaname.

"Imprisonment?" she asked. Her vocie was cold, sharp. Her eyes were glowing like fire. She was thirsty, and a little out of control. "Is that what they are calling it now? I was not imprisoned, or even held against my will! I would have stayed there, with my uncle Rido, and would have been happy! But no, I am listening to you, with your lessons I have already learned, and I'm sure everyone else has too."

Yuuki stepped down from her desk, walking toward the frightened Noble teacher. Glaring at him, she said,

"You are lucky. If not for the rules, you would be dead by now."

-

She was beyond angry. Anger, and hatred, didn't even begin to describe what she felt. Anger, toward that damned teacher who had the audacity to assume she had been held there against her will. She had wanted to stay with him. She had been happy there! Yuuki wiped a stray tear from her eye. She was not sad -okay, scratch that she was- but those were not tears of sadness. Those were tears of anger. She was pissed, and she needed to calm herself.

Yuuki had been allowed to show her emotions freely around Rido, because he had done the same. Now, she was not allowed to show any emotions. The Nobles would surely use it against her. Yuuki calmed her self as she walked deep into the forest, away from the moon dorms, and away from the humans.

Yuuki sat down when she reached a calm and serene lake. She stared at it, trying to focus all of her thoughts on it. It did not stop her emotions from overwhelming her.

A scream.

A cry.

A shout.

She let all of her feelings out, tears slipping down her eyes. Using her own special talent, Yuuki destroyed everything and anything with a single punch.

And then she heard some one cock a gun. Yuuki stopped, leaning against the tree she was about to attack. Her body trembled with sobs.

"What are you doing here, _vampire._" he spat, venom dripping into his voice.

"Releasing my anger, and hatred, Kiryuu." Yuuki said, sighing. She turned around, smiling slightly, her eyes red and puffy from the constant overflow of crystalline tears. One question emerged out of all the bitterness she held close to her heart, with silent joy seeping trough. How long could she keep her secret?

"Of humans?" he asked. Yuuki shook her head.

"Of my brother."

* * *

_A/n: _Okay, so, I never even planned on Zero, or the chairman, being in the story. In fact, I was going to end it in three chapters. Damn. I got side-tracked. Oh well.

Okay, so Yuuki hates Kaname. But for how long? Yeah... I might make it for as long as she lives... but, damn, I would feel bad for Kaname. No matter how much I love RidoxYuuki, I love KanamexYuuki too. But.. it's only presided, and I can't stand Kaname not being happy. Gosh darn it all.

_Yuuki has a secret!_

No, it's not about hating Kaname. That should be obvious. I just decided to mention the secret once though. Hmm...

Internet cookie for the person who can figure that one out!

HINT: NO PROTECTION.

Should be obvious now.


	4. Chapter 4: Bittersweet

_Within Temptation_

_By Lady Massacre_

_Chapter 4: Bittersweet  
_

_Enjoy:)_

_A/n: _Okay... so.... Dangit... forgot what I was going to say.... No lyrics this time. Couldn't find a song from Within Temptation to fit a friendship sort of thing. But, if you know of one, could you please tell me? I'll look it up and maybe add it in if I like it.

-

_Yuuki stared at Zero. _Sitting against the tree trunk, Yuuki watched him carefully. He was Zero Kiryuu. The servant of Shizuka Hiou. Fiance of Rido. She sighed, threading her fingers through her hair. Zero still had his gun pointed at her. He was ready to shoot at her. Of course, she sincerely hoped he decided not to shoot at her, considering she was pregnant. He had no idea though, so she understood. Yuuki then stood up, brushing off the dirt from her skirt.

"My name is Yuuki Kuran. I already know who you are. You are Kiryuu Zero." she said, watching him. He nodded slowly, gun still pointing at her. "Your master killed your family, did she not?" Zero. Silver hair. Grey eyes. His eyes and soul were clouded with anger, hatred, and sorrow. Along with this, an overwhelming sense of madness slipped through, portrayed in his eyes, betraying his calm and collected stature.

Zero tightened his grip on the Bloody Rose as he glared at her. "How do you know of this?" he asked.

"My uncle was her fiance. I was not unaware of my uncle's doings, Zero. He is the reason that your master killed your family in the first place. He was the one who called the Hunter's Association, and told them of her lover. My uncle was very jealous person, you see. He was disgusted, and angry, she had taken a liking to a human, over him."

"Your uncle?" he asked. Yuuki nodded.

"Aa. Rido Kuran. He was also my lover." Yuuki said, sighing. Thunder roared. It was then the two noticed the grey clouds towering above them. It began to pour down raining, but neither of them moved. Yuuki kept her gaze, proudly standing before Zero. Yes, Zero was fairly taller than herself, but she was far more powerful, even with Zero's anti-vampire weapon.

A look of horror and disgust dominated Zero's features. Yuuki sighed softly. Of course he was disgusted. Any human would be.

"My uncle, Rido, had kidnapped me when I was but a child, Zero. He raised me, and by the time I was fifteen, I fell in love, and we became lovers. Even so, my uncle had mistaken me for my mother most of the time. Zero, you must understand. To keep the power, and to keep the blood line pure, incest is the only option, and it is not uncommon in a pureblood family. Usually, one would marry another pureblood, or their own brother and sister. Please understand Zero, we are beasts any way. So what does it matter?"

"Why are you telling me this?" Zero demanded. He wanted to throw up.

Yuuki looked up at him, pleading.

"Because I wish for a friend."

-

Zero could not trust her. He refused to. She was just like all the others. Filthy. Disgusting. Incapable of caring for anyone or anything but themselves. Yuuki stared at him, waiting for his decision. She had what he needed. _Her_ blood. In Yuuki's blood ran the blood of Rido Kuran, and in that, remnants of Shizuka Hiou's. She had the answer to his problems. The key for him to survive.

What she had, was leverage. True, Zero had no idea she had the blood of his master in her own, but that did not matter.

Zero wavered, his gun still ready. He could shoot her at any moment. He should just kill her just so he could get it all over with. But she wasn't near any humans. However, she could be planning on killing civilians in a nearby town.

Damn it Zero! Just kill her already!

He couldn't. Why not? She was a vampire! A blood sucker! She could kill him or anyone, and he had the perfect opportunity to kill her, right now, and stop her!

Was it because they shared the same pain? Of losing someone important to them because of someone else? And what's worse, losing someone you love to a stranger, or to your own brother?

He lost his parents to his brother, because of the stranger he had led to them. She lost her lover to her brother, because of Kaname's jealousy.

They were one in the same. They both lost someone they loved dearly because of someone they believed they could trust.

"Why me? Why not someone else, a vampire, who would follow you around like a dog?" he asked angrily. "Some one who would willingly follow you, wherever you went!"

"I don't want to be betrayed by someone again, Zero. They could easily betray me for my brother. But you hate him. You would never betray me. Not to him." Yuuki replied calmly. "Please Zero."

Zero pulled on the trigger ever-so-slightly. He did not shoot.

She looked at him with pleading eyes, full of heart-ache and sorrow.

He found that he couldn't refuse.

-

Rain poured down on them like the tears of broken and defeated angels. Yuuki watched the rain drops disturb the sleeping lake, waking it and ruining it's calm and serene glory. Zero sat beside her, staring up at the clouded

It has been a couple of weeks since their first encounter.

The two would always meet here, at the same time, after her classes, and his rounds. The both of them had gotten to know each other better, but it did not mean Zero trusted her completely, and Yuuki did not trust him completely, either. They both expectd for the other to betray them. They never did.

The night class was aware of her frequent trips, as was the Chairman. No one tried to stop either of them, however. Kaname seemed rather upset about her visiting Zero on a daily basis, but he did not vocalize it. He seemed to think that she would return his love if he gave her space. It would never work, though.

"Are you going to kill him?" Zero asked suddenly.

Yuuki did not reply. Was she? She didn't know. She did know, however, that her brother had done the same to her, as Rido had done to Shizuka. It seemed only fair that her brother be punished.

But how? Her parents would be terribly upset if she killed him. They loved him. But Yuuki, despite this, felt not a drop of remorse over it. No. Thinking of the pleasure, the blood, the joy, of killing her brother.. it sent chills down her spine, but in a good way. But it depended on what you dfined as 'good'. It made her happy. Yuuki smiled.

"Yes."

Yuuki knew she should give Zero some of her blood. It was neccessary for her newly formed plan to work. It would make him incredibly powerful. And with that prospect, she knew there would be terrible consequences. Terrible, unforeseen consequences. But, she would cross that bridge when she came to it.

With one simple movement, Yuuki cut her wrist with a sharpened nail. She held her wrist out to him, looked him dead in the eyes, and said,

"Drink."

He obeyed.

-

By now, Yuuki had already been showing her pregnancy. Kaname said nothing of it, knowing who the father was. He was upset, to be sure. Yuuki did not care. She wanted this baby of hers. It was the last thing she had of Rido.

Her cousin, Senri, seemed surprised to be having a half-brother or sister. He doted on her, making sure she was alright and healthy, although not as nearly as much as he doted on Rima. Yuuki adored the two together, and they were perhaps the only two in the Moon dorms she had truly gotten close with. The need to talk was not something either one of them had, and it was for that fact that the trio felt pulled them together.

And for the love of all things pocky.

Although, sometimes Aido's bubbly personality had gotten to Yuuki too.

In fact, most of the night class seemed overjoyed about a little baby running amongst them. It has all been arranged. Should she have this baby during this time at Cross Academy, because the year had just begun when she joined, she was eight months pregnant, and she still had at least three more months of school left, the Chairman would look after him or her. He seemed thrilled at the thought of it.

Her mother and father were, of course, both thrilled and slightly disturbed. Thrilled at the thought of being grandparents, but slightly disturbed on what had to happen to even become grandparents. And of the thought on who it was with, well, the two weren't actually happy that their daughter had partaken in such activities.

When Yuuki had said she loved Rido, they knew she truly meant it.

Yuuki rubbed her swollen belly. She was happy about the upcoming month ahead of her. She would finally be able to meet the little babe that had been growing inside of her, but sad that the father would never be able to meet her.

Leisurely laying down on the love seat in the main hall, reading a book, Yuuki lifted her head as someone entered the room. Chairman Cross entered, with a small petite girl behind him. Long silver hair, and slightly glazed silver eyes, Yuuki knew who this was.

Shizuka Hiou. It did not take a genius to figure it out she was in disguise. The aura, and the air in which she walked in, it was so similar to Shizuka it had given her away. Of course, she only knew of who it was because she has met Shizuka when she was a little girl.

Kaname came down the stairs, almost immediately, walking slowly, ready to greet the new guest. Chairman Cross greeted Yuuki jubilantly, waving with adoration in his eyes.

"Yuuki-chan! How are you? Are you alright? Have you been resting properly? Remember not to strain yourself!!" He said, beginning his father-mother lecture. He liked to combine both roles into his daily chat with her, seeing as her own mother and father was not there. And, she had to admit, she adored the chairman. He was really kind to her, and understanding.

"I'm fine, Cross-chan, but whom may I ask is this?" Yuuki asked, directing her attention to the young female beside him.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Yuuki-chan, this is Maria Kurenai, a new student. She just arrived. I'm sure the both of you will become the best of friends!" he told her gleefully. Yuuki had to supress a chuckle.

Yuuki watched Maria curiously, who shied away from her behind Chairman Cross. Yuuki tilted her head to the side. She could see a small, child-like smirk gracing Maria's lips.

"I'm sure we will." she replied softly. Kaname soon joined them, nodding once to the Chairman.

"Welcome to Cross Academy. Allow me to show you to your room, Maria-san." Kaname said, directing her attention to himself. Maria nodded. A tall boy, who Yuuki had not noticed before, followed Maria with her bags. He looked exactly like Zero. Could this be his brother, Ichiru?

"I asked Chairman Cross if my friend, Ichiru-chan, could help me with my bags. They are to heavy for me to carry." Maria told Kaname, giggling. She was feigning a friendly girl, Yuuki noticed. Still... this could work to her advantage.

_-_

Later that night, Yuuki and the other Night Class students, including Maria, walked to class. None of the screaming fan-girls and fan-boys were there, because Chairman Cross had forbidden anyone from going within a hundred yards of the Moon dorm, or the class rooms, because of Yuuki's delicate condition. None of the Day Class students knew of her condition either, save for Zero.

Speaking of Zero, he was close by, watching them all warily. He walked over to Yuuki and greeted her, as nice as he possibly could.

"Kiryuu-kun, despite my sister's condition, we have no need of you here. We are perfectly capable of taking care of her on our own." Kaname said politely. Aido was about to say something in agreement, if not for Ruka's glare.

Yuuki sighed. "Nii-sama, he was just being friendly. Something you really should learn how to do." Yuuki said. She did not even spare him a glance as she said this. Aido sputtered in shock.

"Yuuki-sama! Kaname-sama was only looking out for your well being, Zero is a-"

"Friend, Aido. Please, just for once, remember that." Yuuki asked him. Aido nodded reluctantly. Soon they were in the class room, and Zero had already departed. Yuuki, despite her condition, insisted on climbing the stairs and sat in her usual desk. Maria looked over her with curiosity, and before she knew it, Maria was sitting next to her. Rima and Shiki looked over Yuuki with a questioning glance, because she usually sat with them, but Yuuki dismissed it with a smile.

Soon class began, and Yuuki and Maria began to have a chat. At first, it was about trivial things, where she has been, how she has been, and what she did during the years that they did not see each other. The talked as if they were best friends, but they really weren't.

"So, you are pregnant?" Maria asked, her mouth barely moving.

"Yes." Yuuki answered proudly.

"Kaname-sama's child?" Yuuki smiled slightly.

"Come now, Shizuka-chan. You should know better."

Maria, also known as Shizuka, smiled softly. "Ah, Yuuki-chan. So you have indeed fallen in love with my fiance. A shame I never could." She said. Yuuki nodded. She, personally, was glad her uncle was not loved by Shizuka, and that Rido never loved her. She was a slightly jealous person, Yuuki had to admit it.

"It has been too long, Shizuka-chan. Last time I saw you was when I was a little girl." Yuuki noted.

"Just before I killed Kiryuu's family." Shizuka murmured. Yuuki nodded.

"Do you wish to talk later, privately?" Yuuki asked.

Shizuka nodded, and their conversation was over.

After class, Shizuka led Yuuki to her own room. It was much farther from Kaname, and everyone else, where they could talk in privacy, without the fear of being disturbed. Sitting down in a comfortable chair, Yuuki watched Shizuka carefully. Shizuka did the same. The two, in the past, did not like each other very well. Shizuka was never great with children, although it seemed as if she had managed well with Ichiru.

"You had taken him with you?" Yuuki asked, referring to Zero's twin brother. Shizuka nodded.

"I am sorry about my Uncle's actions. He... well.."

"I am aware, Yuuki-chan. But tell me, why is it that you are here, instead of with him?"

"Onii-san saw fit to kill Rido, unaware of my condition, and my parents sent me here, with him."

If Shizuka was surprised, she did not show it. Instead, she sat there, silent. Yuuki sighed, recalling the memory. It seemed so long ago that it had happened, even when it was really only a few months. Still, the memory was fresh in her mind, still managing to kill her inside, and bring tears to her eyes.

"So he has chosen a grave path ahead of him..." Shizuka spoke quietly. Killing another pureblood vampire was taboo for many reasons. It brought to them a pain filled life, one without happiness and joy. To Yuuki, it seemed very fitting, adding onto the already dark life of a pureblood vampire.

"Indeed." Yuuki gazed at the moon with little interest. She used to cherish the moon, with all of it's glory. But now, she thought nothing of it. It had once reminded her of the night Rido had kidnapped her, of the sad nights that followed, but then, it became a beacon of joy, a reminder of what all Rido had done for her since then. Now, it was only something that brought back unhappy memories.

"How is Zero?" Shizuka asked suddenly, interrupting the comfortable silence that had embraced them.

"Ah, he is better. I allow him to drink from me, whenever he is thirsty. He is a valuable friend." Yuuki explained. Yuuki, in all honesty, was curious as to how Shizuka would react, once she knew the truth about Zero. Although he would always remain Shizuka's slave, he would no longer need her blood in order to survive.

"He is slowly descending to Level E, I'm sure." Yuuki sent a small smile her way, and shook her head. Confusion clouded Shizuka's eyes. What did she mean no? Zero would have to drink her own blood in order to remain sane, and he has yet to even come close to her.

"Rido-san has drank your blood, has he not?" Yuuki asked.

Shizuka nodded. And that's when it clicked. Rido has drank her blood. Yuuki drank Rido's. And Zero drank Yuuki's. Therein lies the problem. Shizuka's own blood ran through Yuuki's veins, even if it is only a little. Shizuka let out a cry of anger, glaring at Yuuki.

"How dare you! You insolent little child, how dare you!"

Yuuki smiled. "Good bye, Shizuka-chan." she said, leaving the Madly Blooming Princess behind with her anger.

* * *

_A/n: _La la la!!! Okay, so what did you think??? You have to tell me, or I swear I'll...

Oh shoot. Wait. Didn't I say Yuuki will try to kill Kaname? FUCK.

*Runs away from adoring Kaname fan girls, VampireMaddy (of course!) leading them with a damn pitchfork*

NOOO!!!!

*Tomatoes thrown*

AH COME ON! THOSE COULD HAVE BEEN USED FOR TACOS DAMN IT!

WE ALL KNOW IT ISN'T GOING TO HAPPEN!! GEEZE!!!

So uh, while I hide from them, you mind reviewing? Makes me feel better.

*Maddy throws a pitchfork*

OW THAT HIT MY ARM!!!

(You aren't mad at me, are you, Maddy??)


	5. Chapter 5: What have you done

_Within Temptation_

_By Lady Massacre_

_Chapter 5: What have you done_

_Enjoy :)_

_A/n: _So. You know how I said this was a fast paced fic? Well... yeah. In the last chappie you both found out she was preggers and she was nine months preggers, albeit a little later on, WELL.

Yuukihasthebabyalready.

Sooo not repeating that.

Any way, VampireMaddy insisted on a sequel after this is all done and over with, SO. When it's all done and over with, look for "Second Chance" it'll be under Kaname, not Yume or Riki (RidoxYuuki) because it's KanamexOC.

Maddy wanted Kaname happy so yeah. I couldn't manage to leave him all on his lonesome either.

Slight change of plans in this chapter. Kaname fans, I think you will be especially happy.

(This is also the last chapter.)

:)

-

Yuuki stared at her little baby girl, smiling, truly happy for the first time in months. Her family, and her friends, watched little Mizuki with happiness. Yuuki, tired, handed her tiny daughter over to Juuri. Juuri, took the dainty girl in her arms carefully, as if she were glass. Sending a small smile to her daughter, before she walked out of the room. Ruka and Rima followed the elder woman, each wanting to take a turn in holding the baby. Aido, Kain, and Shiki followed suit. In all honesty, Senri was a bit anxious to hold his little sister.

Until now, Senri had been an only child. His mother had no real relationships after him, and his father... Well, Senri detested his father for what he had done to his mother. But, this child had done nothing. She was just a newborn babe, innocent of the world and it's truths. He would not hate her for something she has had no control over. Besides, it seems as if Rima has taken a liking to his little sister.

As for Yuuki, he found it a bit odd his cousin was in love with his father, but considering that purebloods were purebloods for a reason, thought nothing more of it. Let Yuuki do what Yuuki wished, even if Kaname was not happy about it.

"Oba-san, may I hold my little sister?" Senri asked quietly. Juuri glanced over him, and sent him a small smile.

"Of course..." Juuri placed a small kiss on Mizuki's forehead before handing her over to Senri. Senri, nervous, took her in his arms after sitting down. This little baby was like a glass flower, so easily broken. He was unsure of what to do. Rima sent a small smile his way, sitting down next to him.

"She is so adorable!" Aido finally exclaimed, his hands up in the air. Mizuki released a loud, bone rattling wail as soon as Aido spoke. Ruka glared and hit him upside the head.

"You idiot, now look at what you've done!" Ruka exclaimed. Aido winced, massaging the large lump forming on the back of head. He pouted.

"I didn't mean for Mizuki-chan-sama to cry..."

Juuri giggled at the seen before her. Senri was attempting to calm his sister down, who plainly refused to calm down, while Rima at pocky calmly beside him, and Ruka yelled at Aido. It really was an entertaining sight. Haruka stood beside his wife and smiled happily.

"Darling, may I speak to you in private?" he suddenly asked. Juuri nodded, but held up a finger and smiled. Gracefully, she walked over to her granddaughter Mizuki and took her from Senri, sending the boy an apologetic smile.

"Shh, little one... Shh..." she cooed, whispering sweet nothings to her granddaughter. Senri seemed to relax a bit. He was still wasn't used to this sort of thing. No one really expected him to be, but he still felt a little ashamed.

Rima patted him on the head before handing him back his pocky. Senri popped one in his mouth as he leaned back into the chair. Haruka and Juuri exited the room with Mizuki. Haruka led his wife into their own room, which Kaname had provided for them while they stayed with Yuuki.

"Darling... do you think we made a mistake?" Juuri asked, looking down at Mizuki. The girl was as red as a tomato, but she was still beautiful.

"Perhaps..."

-

Kaname paced in his room. Yuuki, his dear Yuuki, had given birth to that... that monster's child. He was furious, but knew she could not help her pregnancy. No, that wasn't right. She could. If she had not slept with him, this would have never happened. Kaname finally calmed down enough to realize that Yuuki would never be his again. He had lost his dear girl some ten years ago, and she would never return to him the same, ever again.

He did not feel bad for harming Rido. Even if Yuuki felt he was being selfish, destroying him like that, in Kaname's eyes he had every right to do so. His mother and father had agreed. But... Kaname sighed. All he wanted was for his Yuuki, his darling girl, to be happy. That was all he wanted. In a fit of rage he had beaten Rido to a bloody pulp, but he had not killed him. He couldn't, because of the past.

Sighing, he finally gave in. He would allow his dear girl to be happy. Even if it meant she was not with him.

-

Zero sat beside Yuuki, tired, watching her sleep. Yuuki had done a lot for him in their time of friendship. He would remain a loyal friend of hers because of all that she has done thus far, like preventing his decent into level E. He did not like all of the vampire's surrounding them, but considering who Yuuki was, he supposed it could not be helped. Yuuki was very tired, and, he imagined, thirsty. After that bloody display of giving-birth, one he never wanted to see again, he could imagine the amount of her thirst. Zero, using a sharpened finger, cut his wrist and held it to her mouth.

Almost immediately, he got a response. Yuuki's eyes flickered open, shining brightly. Her nose twitched, sniffing his blood.

"Thank you, Zero..." she whispered lightly, before she sank her teeth in, and drank.

-

The Madly Blooming Princess was blooming with anger. That insolent little child had given Kiryuu Zero her blood, thus disrupting her plans to fully take control of him. She had ripped her leverage over him to pieces, only leaving the sound of her voice, which could take over slightly. But if a great amount of her blood was in him, then it would only magnify the effect times a hundred.

Scowling, Shizuka paced back and forth. She had to get her back for what she did to her. No one interrupted her plans. No one ruined them. Absolutely no one. And if they did?

Shizuka smiled slightly. There would be murder on her head.

"Ichiru... Why don't you help our dear friend Ichijou out."

-

It did not take long to find his uncle. Inside the elder Ichijou's house, Kaname stared at his uncle's bloody form. It would take ten years, more or less, for his body to recover. But..

-

Ichiru glared at Kuran Kaname. What was he doing here? Was he planning on finishing his uncle off? Kaname glanced at him.

"Do not worry, Ichiru. I won't harm him, because I can't."

What did he mean he couldn't? Ichiru scowled, his eyebrows furrowed. He watched as Kaname drew out a long sword from it sheath, and stabbed his own hand, along with Rido's newly formed chest. Their blood mingled. Ichiru watched as the process of a dying pureblood was reversed, and the body of Rido Kuran formed right before his eyes.

Ichiru assumed it had to do with the Kuran blood, but somehow, he knew it was much more than that.

"Go and tell your master what is happening. I'm sure she would love to hear it."

-

Shizuka Hiou watched Yuuki hold her baby, still in Maria Kurenai's body.. She was thinking. How long, exactly, would it take her to just take the baby and run? This baby... the daughter of the fiance she never loved, and never cared for... But it seemed as if her fiance cared for it, and his little niece... If she took it, it would be the perfect revenge against both Rido and Yuuki, for what they had both done to her. Oh yes, it would be perfect.

Quick as lightning, her hand reached out, but she was stopped, just as quickly. A cold hand grabbed her wrist, tightening his grip.

"I would not do that, if I were you." Zero said coldly. Maria glared at him. Snatching her hand away from him and the baby, Maria retreated from the room. She wasn't a bit shaken by the hard glares she was receiving.

"Who is that... that girl?" Juuri asked her daughter. Yuuki glared at where Maria once stood.

"Shizuka Hiou, the Madly Blooming Princess." Yuuki spat. Zero turned around to look at her, anger written all over her face. Yuuki smiled softly, apologetically..

"That was your master, in Maria Kurenai's body. Don't go after her, Zero. Not yet."

-

Yuuki, now well rested and full of energy, kissed her daughter goodnight before walking out of the nursery. The absence of both her brother and Maria did not concern her all that much. However, she was a bit concerned on Zero's actions. She was afraid of what he would do to Maria. Maria was innocent in this mess. She did not deserve to die. The person_ inside_ Maria, however, was an entirely different matter.

Yuuki walked along the silent corridors of the Moon dorms, watching as the sunrise peered above the clouds. It was truly beautiful. Yuuki sighed, before she began to walk again, following the faint scent of blood. The trail led her to the lower basement level, one that not too many people tread. Some would go down here if they wanted privacy, or if they wished to hide something.

Not surprised, Yuuki opened the one door that allowed Yuuki to see Shizuka Hiou's true form. A beautiful woman, she had to admit. Maria turned to her.

"Into your original body now, Shizuka-chan. I won't fight you in that body." Yuuki said. Maria, also known as Shizuka, scowled.

"Insolent little bitch. You honestly think you can beat me?" she asked, whispering.

Yuuki smiled slightly.

Her brows furrowed, and her smile turned into a smirk.

"I know I can."

She could. She wasn't unaware of her powers, aside from the normal vampire hieghtened senses and strength. She knew what she could do. She could destroy Shizuka. She could mutilate her. She could make it where her body wasn't even recognisable.

But she wouldn't.

And for one reason only.

Zero.

Zero was such a good friend to her. Zero did what she asked, and she did the same for him. There was a silent understanding, between the both of them. He would never fully trust her, and she would never trust him. Because she was a vampire, and he was a vampire hunter. He hated vampires, and himself. She wanted him to be strong enough to kill Kaname. She couldn't do it. If she did it, her parents...

Yuuki shook her head slightly.

It didn't matter what would happen, because it wasn't going to happen. _She _wasn't going to kill her brother. _Zero _was.

The only way for Zero to be physically and mentally strong enough to kill her brother was if he drank the blood of his brother, Ichiru, and if he drank the blood of his master, Shizuka. Not to mention, he already has drank her blood, which held a lot of Rido's blood, Kaname's, and Shizuka's.

He would be strong, if he would just drink her blood.

Shizuka pounced at her. Yuuki's fingers stretched, sharpening into claws. A sadistic smirk graced her lips, and as Shizuka fell forward, in her real body, Yuuki launched herself at her, and dug her nails into Shizuka's skin.

Yuuki's fingers left Shizuka's body at the other side.

Yuuki smiled. She was as good as dead.

"Do you not know? The punishment, for killing a pureblood... Your life, filled with unimaginable horrors..." Shizuka choked out. Yuuki smiled.

"I know." she whispered, before she sank her teeth into Shizuka's neck.

-

Yuuki held Shizuka in her arms. She combed Shizuka's silver hair with her fingers, laying in Yuuki's lap. Yuuki sighd, watching the sunset. Shizuka was slowly dying. She did not drink _all_ of her blood, but just enough. Her blood soaked the floor. Yuuki sighed.

"Tell me, Shizuka-chan. Why is it that you never gave Ichiru what he wanted? Why not turn him into a vampire? He was always loyal to you..."

Shizuka didn't answer her. Her breathing was slightly heavy, shallow. She didn't expect her to answer. Yuuki didn't expect much from her now.

"You loved Ichiru... you did not want him to suffer the same fate as your previous lover, is that it?" No answer. Even so, Yuuki did not need one. It was the truth.

"He... he is alive..." Shizuka whispered.

-

Drinking from someone other than Rido felt slightly... thrilling. It was something she has never done before. She had refused humans, even if Rido still drank from them, she would only drink from him. The time with Zero... she had been desperate, just after giving birth. It had been satisfying, but she only really truly desired Rido's blood.

Yuuki watched as the crystals formed along Shizuka's body, and dispersed into the air.

She was curious. She had never seen the same reaction to death when Rido died. She never saw him crystallize. So... what did that mean? Did that... Did that have anything to do with hat Shizuka had last said? He is alive? But who?

Yuuki was not stupid, but it has been so long since hat happened. And yet, it seems just a short time ago. A good eight months at least. Still...

Ichiru was alive. That's who she was talking about.

Shaking her head, Yuuki stood up, and moved out of the room. Only the remnants of her blood, and Maria's sleeping bodice, remained.

-

Zero was shocked, to say the least, when she had told him. He was also angry. Very, very angry. He wanted to kill Shizuka himself. It was his right. But he never could. Because her voice would stop him from doing anything. It was the only way.

He didn't hesitate to drink Yuuki's blood when she offered, taking most of it to quench his seemingly unquenchable thirst. Yuuki hissed as his teeth sunk into her skin, but she was used to it by now. She watched Zero, tiredly. She was so tired. So tired of hating someone. So tired of planning. Plotting. So tired...

It was sad.

Once, she was so in love with her brother, Kaname. She would do anything for him. She had been bright, and bubbly. She did not blame any one of them, not once, for being stuck in.. in that damned room. She didn't blame them then, she would not blame them now. Because her Kaname-nii sama had been with her.

But she did not regret leaving it. Her safe little haven, filled with all the toys a little girl her age could ever want. But she didn't want it. When she left her little sanctuary, what she had wanted was to feel the air kiss her skin for the first time. To watch the moon and the stars dance in the sky. To listen to the tree's sing... She wanted it, and craved it, because, all of the picture books in the world could not show you, tell you, or even attempt, to describe what it feels like to simply be, without hiding in the shadows, unaware of the world.

She was sorry. Really sorry. Because Kaname loved her, but she did not love him.

Rido never kept her inside. He hid her, but never, not once, was she locked in a room, never allowed to leave. She was free in the Americas. She could go to school. She could have friends. She could feel.

And she was happy.

She was a bit sad, though. Her family was not there. Now, she realized it was so stupid to believe all of Rido's lies, especially the one concerning her family's death.

She understood the reasoning behind it though. He had wanted her to forget about them. He had wanted, she believed, for her to love him in the ways he wished her mother would. She would never be her mother though. She was a lot different.

She also understood the reasoning behind Kaname's own... reaction, to her loving their uncle. The uncle who had stolen him away, and drank her orignal brother's blood, and then, kidnapped Yuuki. And managed, somehow, to make her fall in love with him.

He wanted to do terrible things to Rido. Anyone in their right mind would, but Yuuki saw it differently, at least, a little bit. He should have let them be. But he didn't. He killed her lover, because he wanted his sister back, and believed that, somehow, he would convince her to love him again.

But Yuuki couldn't love him again. For such a long time, she had believed him dead. And she had gotten over it. Sure, she would and should have been excited to find him alive and well, but... During the time she had been mourning, she fell so desperately in love with her uncle for just... being there. Not to mention she felt a little sorry for him.

Yes, Yuuki was sorry. She was sorry for so many things.

She didn't regret anything, though.

_-_

_(Dude, I seriously dont remember how the frick their encounter happened, just that it involved chains... and lots of blood....)_

-

Zero glared at his brother. The person who betrayed him, and his own mother and father, to that... that vampire! He practically killed them himself! Zero spat at his feet, glowering. He was pissed if he thought he could get to Yuuki. He would never, ever, allow him to get near Yuuki. Yuuki was... Yuuki was a friend, who, oddly enough, he could not trust, and at the same time, could trust with his own life.

"She needs to die, Zero-nii, she killed Shizuka-sama. She needs to die." he told him, his katana pointed at his neck. With one, small thrust...

Zero clutched the Bloody Rose tightly.

"Shizuka needed to die. If Yuuki hadn't killed her, I would of."

Ichiru glared.

He moved forward slightly, and Zero tugged gently on the trigger.

Niether one of them actually made the final blow. They were stalling, contemplating, wondering, what it would be like... What would it be like to kill your own brother. It was doomed to happen anyway. The hunter twins were never meant to exist. The couldn't exist. Not together.

Because Ichiru hated Zero, and their parents, because of their doomed curse. The stronger of the two would win, and with Zero, having taken so much of Ichiru's life force anyway....

There wasn't really a point. But they didn't budge.

Until, that is, Ichiru dropped his weapon. It landed on the ground with a metallic clanging sound, but Zero paid it no mind. What was he planning? Zero glowered.

"Shizuka-sama is gone, Zero. There is no reason for me to live any more."

-

"Drink, Zero." Yuuki whispered. They were alone in the nursery, while Mizuki slept in her crib peacefully. The moon illuminated their figures beautifully, revealing a scene of porcelin dolls, an argument between friends, however silent said argument was.

Zero shook his head. He would not, he refused to. His brother was dead... His brother was dead... but he was happy....

"Drink, Zrero." she said again, extending her arm out to him. No... she could not make him.. he was suffering. Could she not see that?

"You killed her... you drank from her..." Zero whispered. "And you make me drink from you, again. What more is there to gain?"

"Energy, Zero. Because I need for you to do me a favor."

-

Juuri held little Mizuki, already a year old, in her arms. Mizuki giggled, tugging lightly at her Oba-chan's hair, unaware of th intense seen before her. Haruka stood by her side protectivly, his hand on her waist. Yuuki was standing beside her friend, Kiryuu Zero, the Vampire Hunter, a longs way from them. Kaname stood beside Haruka.

"Mother! Give me my baby!" Yuuki screamed. Juuri shook her head.

"You are endangering her, Yuuki. Surely you must see this?"

Yuuki growled, digging her nails into her skin as she balled her hands into fists.

"I am not endagering my daughter. I would never harm her, you know this!" she spat. Yuuki turned to Zero."Shoot Kaname, just don't harm my parents or Mizuki."

Zero cocked the gun and aimed.

"Would you allow me to explain, Yuuki? If he misses, he could kill Mizuki." Kaname said as he moved in between them and Mizuki. Yuuki bit her lip, glowering at him.

"And what could you possibly have to explain?"

"Me." someone said smoothly.

A new voice. One she never thought she would ever hear again. Yuuki slowly turned to the owner of the voice, and was utterly shocked. Rido. Her beloved Rido. Did he not die? Why was he gone for so long? Did he lie to her again? Did Kaname lie to her again? Why has he not come for her before?

"Yuuki," Rido drawled, a smirk on his lips, "surely you would not kill your brother? He did save me, after all."

Yuuki tried so hard to swallow the large lump in her throat, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She thought she would never see him again, never hear him say her name again. God, she thought he had died.

"Rido!" she finally cried, the tears spilling. She ran into his arms, sobbing in complete sadness and joy. Oh how she had missed him! She had missed his voice, his scent, the way he would say her name. She missed the way her heart would nearly beat for him. Rido wrapped his arms around her, and held her close.

Zero dropped his gun, watching the two lovers. He snarled lowly, but said nothing. He had heard of Yuuki's uncle, from Yuuki herself. He had heard of how he had kidnapped her, and Yuuki fell in love with him. It was disgusting, but... Yuuki was happy. And after all that she had done for him, regarding Shizuka, mainly, she deserved happiness, especially after all she had gone through.

Rido kissed Yuuki on the head. Yuuki looked up at him and smiled, and then, as if she finally remembered something, she dashed from his arms and ran over to Mizuki. Grudgingly, Juuri handed her granddaughter over, and Yuuki soon introduced Rido's daughter to him.

"Mizuki-chan." Yuuki said, catching her daughter's attention, "Meet your father." Mizuki looked up at Rido with bright, curious, red and blue eyes. Proof that she was indeed Rido's child. Mizuki's hair, soft brown locks curled, framing her heart shaped face. At first, she stared with wonderment, and then reached up for him. She was such a gentle girl, bright and bubbly, a memoir of what Yuuki once was, the child she had once been.

"Up!" she had said.

And Rido obliged.

-

Kaname had been forced to watch the woman he love go into the arms of another. He hated it, with every fiber of his being, but... Yuuki was happy. And that was all that mattered.

-

_The End_

-

* * *

Yeah. Yuuki basically used the same plan to kill Kaname that Kaname used to kill Rido. Well... didn't exactly work, ne? ANY WAY.

I hope ya liked it. Sorry to end it so soon, and especially sorry if ya hate the chapter. I kind of hate it to?

I don't know. Many thanks to those who had reviewed it and read it, and I'm sorry the unlikeliness of it all. Oh, and sorry for the OOC-ness.

But, just to explain things:

**Being ten years away from someone could change your relationship with them. **Just like with Kaname and Yuuki. Yuuki was gone away from Kaname for so long, she had changed, being around Rido's somewhat emo self, she had become a little melencholic. She is not bubbly in this story. Which is where Mizuki comes in, and is basically just like Yuuki when she was a child.

**Yuuki thought Kaname had been selfish for killing Rido (even though he didn't actually kill him.) **It was just her point of view on things. She felt that Kaname should have just left them alone, and let her be happy. Naturally, Kaname would do it. He was slightly different though, letting his anger and hatred for his uncle beat him to a bloody pulp, practically nothing.

**Kaname's blood, the ancestor blood, revived Rido and quickened the healing process.** In all honesty, I didn't want to wait ten fricken years for them to be together again. Sorry, not happening. In the manga it just revived him in a sense. Well, it's different in my story.

Anymore questions? Just ask.

Oh, and please review.


End file.
